Lost In Your Eyes
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: "I don't understand why, but every time I look into her eyes, I… I get lost." I said quietly, as I stared at my friend. I was so confused; I just could get my head straight. Sonic paced back and forth. Once he stopped, I stared at him, begging for an answer. "Love."


Lost In Your Eyes

"I don't understand why, but every time I look into her eyes, I… I get lost." I said quietly, as I stared at my friend. I was so confused; I just could get my head straight. Sonic paced back and forth. Once he stopped, I stared at him, begging for an answer.

"Love."

Tails POV

I don't know what was going through my head anymore. One second I'm perfectly fine, the next I'm crashing and burning. Why did this always happen? I blame her. She always did this to me. I didn't understand why though.

She wasn't like most girls, she was unique. I knew started to like her a long time ago, but then Cosmo came in. She was something special. For a few moments I thought I found **the one**.

But that didn't end to well…

It was hard coping with Cosmo's death; I probably would have been consumed by pain and sorrow if it wasn't for **_her_**. She helped through it all and stuck with me through the end. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I cared for her. I've always had feelings for her, even when Cosmo was around.

She gave me purpose. She gave me hope. Whenever I was around her I was always happy. I was full of joy. I liked her a lot. Of course being me, shy and all, I can't tell her. It could, no, it **would** ruin our friendship. I rather be her friend than care for her from a distance, but it feels like I'm miles away from her now, so would there really be a difference?

XxxxX

I was walking around town; I was kicking a can on the sidewalk. I sighed, my thoughts were all over the place, but they all lead to one person. That was her.

I sighed again, why did I have to feel this way? I just didn't get it. Why did she make me feel this way? I mean what did she possess that made me feel this way for her? I already knew the answer, just being who she was made me feel like this. I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds. I smiled; she loved to watch the clouds.

I kept my head up and watched the clouds, when *bam*. I bumped into someone, and fell. I shook my head and looked up. My eyes met dark hazelnut brown eyes, I gulped, I would know those eyes anywhere. I blinked my sky blue eyes, and muttered, "Hi. Sorry about that."

She blinked a couple times, but gave me her beautiful smile. She giggled, "It's ok Tails, I wasn't looking."

I smiled and I started to feel my cheeks get hot. I gulped. "I wasn't looking either, so yea." I scratched the back of my head, I looked into her eyes, but then I became lost.

There was something about her eyes that always captured me, sucking me into they're swirls of brown and mystery. I always found myself trapped by them, and then I always looked at her cute little angel face. I always found myself captured by her face, and lost in her eyes.

She smiled at me, and picked herself up. She offered one of her hands and giggled, "Need some help?"

I took her hand, and she pulled me up. As soon as I got up I stared into her dark hazelnut brown eyes again, "Thanks Cream."

She giggled and tugged on her white jacket. The collar was up and her brass buttons were buttoned up. She smiled again, and she reached over to me. I was getting redder by the second, as she was inching closer. She zipped my green jacket up and said, "You should keep yourself warm! You don't want to get a cold, now do you?" She poked my nose.

I blinked and shook my head, "No, I just…uhh…I got to go, sorry. See you later, bye Cream."

I quickly turned around, and before I ran off I heard her say in a sad tone, "Bye Tails."

I ran though the streets, I didn't care, I had to get away from this, this feeling. I didn't want to feel it anymore. Every time I was around her, my heart got all tied up and my stomach felt like it was going to fly. I closed my eyes and halted to a stop.

I sighed, and took deep breaths of the crisp cold air. I didn't know what to do. How did I feel for Cream? I knew a liked her, but this was different. It was stronger.

I decided to call it a day and slowly walked back to the shop. I knew that I ruined a moment with Cream, but I would have been an idiot around her anyways. I was afraid, I don't understand why I am, but I am. I kept walking until I got home.

I opened the door to see my best friend, Sonic the hedgehog. He was practically the fastest thing alive. He was a hero. I saw him seating on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, eating a bag of chips.

I plopped myself next to him and ate a few chips, "So, Sonic, what's up? You usually go out for a run."

Sonic shrugged, "I know, but I got hungry, so decide to eat some chips, no worries Tails, I'll be leaving in no time. You of all people should know, I don't stop to smell the roses!"

I sighed, that was typical Sonic, always coming and going. He really wasn't one to stop and smell the roses, all, but one rose. I smirked a bit, "Well, there is one rose you stop for. You stop and admire that rose; you take your time to inhale that rose's scent."

I looked at Sonic, only to see a massive blush creep onto his face. I knew he liked Amy, **_a lot_**. Sonic stood up and glared at me, "Ok, so I do stop and smell a rose. That's all."

I smirked. I felt very powerful at the moment. Then Cream popped into my head. I shook my head trying to get her out, but that didn't work. She stayed there, with her cute smile, and adorable giggle. I shut my eyes tightly and put my head down while shaking it. I clenched my fists and felt like banging my head against the coffee table.

Hold up, there's an idea.

I started to bang my head against the coffee table. I guess that caught Sonic's attention, because he stopped my head from hitting the table again and he said, "Tails you're the genius here, so I don't think hitting your head against a table is good. Correct me if I'm wrong."

I stared at Sonic, "No you're right."

Sonic bit his bottom lip and sighed, "Then why did you-"

I cut him off, "Because I can't stop think about Cream."

He nodded. I knew that meant, 'keep talking'. I sighed, "I don't know why, but she keeps popping into my head, and I really like her. I absolutely love everything about her. Her smile, her giggle, even her cute little nose."

I shook my head, "She is something. Something I can't explain. I think she's beautiful, amazing and caring." I felt my face get warm and I shook my head again. "I don't understand why, but every time I look into her eyes, I… I get lost." I said quietly, as I stared at my friend. I was so confused; I just could get my head straight. Sonic paced back and forth. Once he stopped, I stared at him, begging for an answer.

"Love."

I stared at Sonic. Love? Was this what I was feeling? Love? An emotion that was so powerful it could create, yet at the same time destroy?

Sonic patted my shoulder, "Tails, can't you see? You're in love. It isn't some math question, or a machine's blueprints. It's love. I mean if you're feeling this way, love is the only explanation."

I was still. So this is how it feels to be in love? Do I really love Cream? I mean this is more than the average crush, but love? I stared at Sonic, "You know this how?"

Sonic blushed a little, "I don't stop any rose, you know? I know this because I am in love with Amy. I truly care for her. Trust me, you my friend, are in love."

I looked at the ground. I'm in love with Cream. In love with Cream. My heart starting beating fast, really fast. I shut my eyes and sighed, "So this is love?"

Sonic nodded, "Yup! The real problem is though, telling the girl how you feel. I mean I've loved Ames since chaos knows when, but still haven't told her, mostly because I don't know how she feels for me. But don't wait forever bud, just tell her."

I nodded, and with that Sonic was gone in a flash. Leaving me with my thoughts, that echoed in my mind and the feelings that were controlling my heart.

Cream's POV

It was about four o'clock in the morning, when I called Amy. I had to call her, it was an emergency.

I dialed my cell and waited. "Hello?" a sleepy and low, groggy voice said.

"Amy!" I practically shouted.

"Whoa…whoa, dude, why so loud? What time is it?" she responded.

I checked my clock, "4:05."

"4:05? Why so early?"

"Amy I had to tell you something important. It couldn't wait." I said, my voice shaky.

I heard Amy groan something softly, but then she spoke louder, "What's wrong Cream?"

I sighed, "How do I put this?" I didn't know how to say what I was going to say. I gulped, "Amy…I'm…I'm sorry!"

"What? Why?"

I started to cry, "Because I embarrassed you in front of Sonic!"

I waited for a response as I dried my tears. It was an awkward silence for a while, but then she spoke. "Cream, it's ok. You didn't mean to trip, now did you?" I shook my head. "Cream, I don't if you're shaking your head or not."

I sighed, "No I never met to."

"Exactly! Now get some sleep, ok?"

I nodded, but then said, "Wait! You said that I should tell Tails how I feel?"

Amy sighed, "Yes, Cream. You should tell him. Alright? Now get some sleep. See you later." Then she hung up.

I closed my phone shut, and went back to lie in bed. I shut my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But inside I was screaming and yelling, tomorrow I was going to tell Tails how I felt about him. I was in love with him.

XxxxX

I was sipping hot chocolate with Amy at a coffee shop. She was so pretty. Her long silky light rosy pink hair that fell down her back. She had curls and waves like no tomorrow. She looked good in practically anything she wore. I started to grow jealous of her beauty. I shook it off and stared up towards the sky.

Amy was drinking her coco, while looking down at her phone, then she looked at me, "So, are you really gonna tell him?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am."

She smiled, "Good."

I looked at her as she smiled at her phone. It made me wonder what she was doing. "What are you doing, Amy?"

She looked up and shook her head, "Texting, that's all."

I raised my eyebrow, "Who ya texting?"

She giggled, "No one."

"Sonic." I smirked as I said that.

She frowned, "I wish. It's my sister, we're talking about her boyfriend."

I giggled, "Oh, I see. So, when are you going to tell Sonic?"

She frowned again, "I don't know. He probably doesn't even like me, so what's the point?"

I glared at her, "Really? Just take a chance, you never know."

She sighed, " Maybe."

I got up and said, "Come let's get going. I need to talk to Tails." And with that being said, I ran off.

I heard Amy scream, "WAIT UP, CREAM!"

But I was on a mission and I wasn't going to stop until it was complete.

XxxxX

I stared at the door for the longest time. I gulped, as I brought my hand to the door. I quickly drew it back, and shook my head. I raised my hand to knock, and tried to try again. I drew my hand back again.

"Are you going to knock or not?" Amy said for behind. I turned to face her, her arms were folded across her chest and she was tapping one foot. I gulped.

"I don't think I wanna do this anymore. Let's go to the mall." I said, then started to walk off.

She grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, "Oh no. We didn't come here for nothing. You are gonna tell him, now!"

I sighed, "But Amy I can't even knock on the door."

She smirked and knocked on the door herself. My eyes widened in terror, she didn't just do that, but sadly she did. I tried to run, but she pulled me in front of the door. I closed my eyes as it opened.

"Hey Cream!" a voice chirped.

I opened my eyes, and saw Sonic? "Sonic?" I questioned.

"Yup, the one and only." He smiled his cocky grin and then said, "So, what brings you here?"

I was frozen. I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect Sonic. I was still frozen, when Amy came out from hiding behind me. "She is here to see Tails."

Sonic was a bit surprised to see Amy, but smiled, "Yea, come on in. He's in his lab."

Amy walked in first, after Sonic, but she returned only to drag me in. I am not ready for this.

Amy POV

I can't believe I have to drag Cream into Tails' and Sonic's house! I mean she is the one who wanted to tell him anyways, right? I sighed.

Sonic led us to Tails' lab, then he called out, "Hey, Tails! We have some visitors!"

Out of nowhere Tails' head popped up, and he had a bright smile. "Hey, Amy, Cream, what's up guys?"

Cream was too scared to speak, so I became her voice, "Cream needs to talk to you, Tails." Cream shot me a glare, then an unbelievable look, before she faced Tails and nodded.

I gave her a shove forward, and she finally spoke up, "Yea, I'd like talk to you, Tails. Alone, if you don't mind.?"

I smiled, as Tails nodded, "Sure."

I started to walk out, but then I noticed Sonic was sitting on a chair, watching them. I grabbed his ear and whispered, "She did say **alone**."

I dragged Sonic out and shut the door. I looked at Sonic, then realized something, **_we were alone_**. Sonic and I. I started freaking out inside, but tried to act normal. I was hoping that it was working.

I looked down at my shoes, when I heard, "Ames, you wanna go on a walk with me?"

I looked up, and smiled warmly, "Sure, let's go."

As we started walking it was pretty quiet, until Sonic spoke up, "Ames, you know that Tails loves Cream right?"

I nodded, "Yea, Cream loves him too."

Sonic nodded, "Is that what she was gonna talk about to him?"

"Yup."

Sonic smiled and he stopped in front of a tree, "That's good."

I looked at Sonic, as he looked up at the tree. He smirked, then he grabbed my waist and threw me up into the tree. I started to fall back to the ground, but grabbed a branch. Sonic jumped up and landed on a branch next to me.

I glared at him, "You could have just told me."

He laughed, "What's the fun in that?"

"Not getting your butt whooped."

He just laughed. He climbed higher up, and I followed. Once we hit the top, I was surprised. It was the most beautiful view of Mobius I've ever seen. I gasped.

Sonic smirked, "It's beautiful, huh?"

I nodded. He smiled, "Yea, it is. I've seen something more amazing and gorgeous than this though."

I looked at him, giving him a confused look, "Where? When?"

He smiled and said, "Somewhere, all the time."

I was shocked, "Really?"

"Yup. I see this lovely sight every day. I mean it has beautiful emeralds, and silky smooth light rose pink locks of fields. It has the scent of roses and sweet berries, and it is the most beautiful, stunning, amazing thing I've ever seen, inside and out."

I looked down, "Must be a nice place."

I sighed, I wish he saw my feelings for him. I was in love with this blue hedgehog. He just looked at me, and I quickly turned away, my cheeks were really hot. Oh, please Cream hurry up confessing your feelings for Tails, so we can go.

Sonic POV

I stared at Amy. She turned her head away from my view, and looked down. She was so beautiful, so amazing, so not mine. I tried to give her a hint that I liked her, but she didn't get it. I sighed and looked back at the view.

I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but I'm too much of a wimp for that. I know Sonic the hedgehog, the fearless hero, yet when it came to love he ran from it. Right now my best friend was probably in the workshop making out with the girl of his dreams.

I'm just out here with the girl of my dreams, staring at her beauty, but not confessing MY DAMN FEELING! What up with that?

I wish she could just read my emotions for her. I mean I'm in love with her. She is the only rose in this world, no, in this whole entire universe I'd stop and take the time to smell, and watch its beauty.

Her scent was addicting. Her hair was like silk. Her face should belong to an angel. Her eyes are emeralds. She was more beautiful than any of the chaos emeralds, or all of them combined. She was such an amazing person, inside and out. Everything about her made me love her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her voice. Every little detail about her I utterly loved.

As I looked at her again, then I sighed. I felt something shake, then I heard a branch break. I quickly turned, only to see Amy fall down. "AMY!"

She fell down, I jumped down. I caught her, and she pouted. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

I just nodded and said, "Come on let's walk around."

As we walked we started to joke around and laugh. We played hide and seek for a while, then blind man's bluff. We enjoyed ourselves, I loved it when Amy smiled, it showed more of her beauty.

We sat on the grass and we looked up at the stars, since the sun set about an hour ago. I glance at Amy and back at the stars.

"Look! It's the little dipper!" Amy said with a smile.

I chuckled, I loved her little kid spirit. She point out a lot of consolations, then she sat up and looked at me. She was biting her lip when she spoke up, "Sonic, can I tell you something?"

I sat up nodding, "Yea, of course Ames, you can tell me anything."

She shifted a bit, then continued, "Will you judge me?"

I shook my head, "You know I won't."

She sighed, then looked me straight in the eyes, "Sonic…. I…. I"

Tails POV

I laughed as Amy dragged Sonic out, then I looked at Cream. I smiled at her, "So what did you want to talk about?"

I grabbed a swirly chair, as Sonic would call them and gave one to Cream. She smiled and sat down. I sat on my own and looked at her. My heart started to beat really fast and I bit my bottom lip.

I looked at her and stared into her eyes. I blinked before I got lost in them. I looked down and said, "Would you like some water?"

She looked at me as I started to get up, "Yes, please."

I nodded and left to the kitchen. I grabbed two water bottles and sighed. Tell her. This is your chance. It is now or never. I shook my head, trying to pump myself up for this.

I knew that if I told her how I felt it could work out, or become a complete disaster. I kept telling myself, you can do this! You got this! Trying my hardest to think positively and get away from my fears.

I closed my eyes and threw my fist in the air, I was going to tell her. This was it. I started down the hall, still telling myself, I was going to tell her. I told myself no matter what, I would tell her. I was gonna tell her today, right when I walked in that room.

As soon as I stepped foot in that room and she looked at me, all of my confidence drained out of me. It was like she sucked all my will power away. I walked over to her and handed her a water bottle and sat back down.

She opened her water bottle and drank more than half the bottle. She smile at me and said, "Thanks."

I nodded, "No problem."

We stood in silence for the longest time. It was so quiet. I just stood there and sighed. I had to say something, I'm gonna tell her, now.

Right as I said something, Cream said something and we said the exact same thing.

"I need to tell you something."

We both blushed and smiled. Then said something at the same time again.

"You first."

We both laughed, I pointed at her and said, "You go first." I smiled as I looked at her beauty.

She nodded then looked at the ground. She sighed, "Tails, I think I might just be crazy because I know you care me only as a friend," I heard her say that I thought, _Oh how wrong you are_. She continued, "But…" she lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes, "Tails, I'm in love with you!"

I froze. Did she just say she was _in love with me_? This was just a dream. I'll wake up any second, and this will all be a dream.

I looked at Cream and a frown was placed upon her face. She slowly got up and said, "Alright, well I can tell you don't feel the same way. I'll just be going now."

My heart just flew out of my chest, she did love me! I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She fell onto my lap and blushed madly, "What-what are you doing?" She questioned.

I didn't respond, I decide to show her how I felt. I lower my head towards her head and our noses barely touched. She was turning really red, I was too. I lower myself until my lips touched her soft ones.

My heart just exploded. I felt like everything was coming together, I felt like even if the world was crashing down, it wouldn't matter, because I had Cream.

Cream's POV

My eyes were wide. Was this happening? Was this actually real? Is Tails really kissing me? I couldn't believe it; I slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. This was actually happening!

We pulled apart slowly, then I stared into his sky blue eyes. I gulped, hoping this wasn't some dream. He smiled at me, and he pecked my lips. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "Cream, you wanna know what's funny?"

I nodded slowly. He brushed a piece of strand of hair from my face. He whispered, "I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened, he loved me? I pinched myself, "Ow." Tails looked at me and I blushed, "I pinched myself, just to make sure it wasn't a dream."

He laughed, "I was thinking the same think, when you told me you loved me."

I smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you, it's the truth."

He kissed me passionately, we parted and he said, "I love you too, that isn't a lie."

My heart was flying away at this moment. I hugged him around his neck and giggled. "Let's go tell Amy and Sonic!"

He looked at me with a smile, "Ok."

We walked out. Hand in hand. My dreams were coming true and I loved it!

Amy's POV

I stared at Sonic, I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid. I turned my head and muttered, "Never mind. Let's forget I ever even said anything, ok?"

I turned back to look at him, but he gave me a look. "No, not ok. Tell me."

I shook my head, "You'll laugh."

He looked a bit shocked, "Ames, I'd never laugh at you. Come on you can tell me anything, I won't laugh."

He looked at me with his lime green eyes. I sighed, "Ok."

He smiled, and then I said it. He looked at me and said, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

I sighed, then said it again. He didn't hear.

Finally I said it loud enough for him to hear, "Sonic, I'm in love with you!"

He looked at me eyes wide, I gulped. My heart was racing, and my cheeks were hot. I felt so stupid, yet felt like it had to be done.

"Sonic?" I said.

Then out of nowhere I heard Cream's voice called out, "AMY! SONIC!" I turned around and saw Cream and Tails. I noticed they were holding hands and I jumped up in joy.

"Cream are you…you know?" I pointed to they're hands. Cream nodded, my eyes widened, I grabbed Cream and hugged her.

I heard Sonic tell Tails, "Way to go man!"

I stared at Sonic and sighed. Cream gave me a smile, and kissed Tails' cheek. She said good bye to Tails and Sonic, then dragged me off.

Saved by the Cream. Thank you, Cream.

Sonic's POV

I watched as Cream dragged Amy away. I saw she glanced at me one more time before disappearing from my view. She said she loved me. I believed it, but was too shocked say anything. I ruined my chance.

Tails must have noticed something was wrong, because he said, "You ok?"

I shook my head, "No."

He stared at me, "Wanna talk?"

"No." I really didn't. I was in love with Amy and only I could fix this. I looked at Tails and smiled, "So, did you kiss her?"

Tails blushed madly, "Maybe."

"Come on tell me." I teased him. I pushed him and smiled, while inside my heart was in pieces.

End.

My first story, please leave a comment. Hope you liked it.


End file.
